fighters_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Daggers
Dual Daggers Dual Daggers is a unique assassin type class in the game Fighters. This class focuses on quick and precise strikes while also providing unique initiations and escapes. (Generally refereed to as DD users.) . Kit: Left Click: 4x attacks each dealing 3/3/3/3.5 damage. Skill #1: Teleport behind an enemy to deal a low amount of damage. Stunned targets will take double damage. (Damage to normal: 4)(Damage to stunned: 8) Skill#2: Preforms a jump back to dodge enemy attacks Skill#3: Buffs your daggers to deal bonus damage. (Left Click Damage: 5.3/5.3/5.3/11.5)(Skill#1 Damage: 6.3) Skill#4: Leaps into the air to land on an opponent and deal a high amount of damage. The damage done by this ability is based off of where you land and where your target is. The further away you are from the target, the lower the damage you deal is; while the closer you are, the higher the damage output. (Lowest Damage: 6) (Highest Damage: 20) Fighting Mechanics Dual Daggers in fighters is seen as a no skill class. While this class has a very small skill requirement to play, unlike classes such as Rapier or Rifle 6, dual daggers requires skill to play correctly. Basic Combos: Let me begin this by saying this...these combos are the basic ones. There are almost an unlimited amount of combos in this game and in the end it is up to you which combo you will use. Combo #1 Easy Initiation: 3,1,Left click,2 or 4. This combo is the simplest of engages. The way it works is you begin by pressing your 3. What this does is it will buff your 1 and your left clicks for a short amount of time. As soon as you hit your 3, you will want to press your 1 on your target. Try to get as many left clicks in as possible before either pressing your 2 or 4. WHEN TO USE YOUR 2 and 4! This is very, very, very simple. If you feel confident that you can kill your target or come close to killing your target then use your 4 in order to do more damage. If you feel as though you wont win the trade, attempt to use your 2 as a way to disengage. Generally you can use your 4 to disengage but it will end up being a waste since the cool down on your 4 is greater than the one on your 2..however it is completely situational as well. Combo #2 Far Away Engage: 3, 4, 1, Left Click This combo is only used for one reason...if your target is out of range of your 4. earlier in Combo #1 I explained that you don't want to waste your 4. While what I said is true sometimes it is necessary to use your 4 in order to close the gap, making it easier to finish off that low health target or that pesky Rifle 6 user. This combo is very simple, pop your 3 to deal bonus damage. Use your 4 to get as close to your target as you can (Its okay if you don't actually hit them). As you hit the ground, hit your 1 so you will teleport behind your target. By this time your 3 should be about half way done so try to get as many Left Clicks as you can in. If you need to escape after your 3 runs out, you always have your trusty 2. And...well that's really it as far as the basics go. I'd love to say that there is some ultimate one shot combo (* Cough cough* Great Sword Users *Cough cough*), but there really isn't. As far as this class goes its very simple and straight forward How to win any 1v1 as Dual Daggers: Let me start this section by saying I am not the best Dual Daggers users in the game. That being said, Id like to consider myself as one of the better, more advanced Dual Daggers players and I will give you my advice on any 1v1. Ill start this section by putting the easier match ups on top and the harder ones near the bottom. Rifle 6 (Easy): So there really isn't much to be said about this match up. As a DD user you should destroy and ranged user. The three reasons I consider Rifle 6 to be an easier match up than Bow is the following. # Rifle 6 has a long reload time making it easier to fight # The shotgun on Rifle 6 has more guaranteed damage than the spread shot on Bow, but it deals less damage. # It has less disengages then Bow. How to win? Just use your basic combos and try to dodge the shotgun skill(2 I believe). As long as you stay close to them you should win every time...Oh and also save your 1 or your 4 to chase after them. Their 4's range has about equal if not greater range than your 4 does. Bow: (Easy): Everything I said about Rifle 6 applies here except for the 3 points. The reason I rank this harder is because at close range the Bow spread shot has the capability to deal 46 damage! (I'M NOT KIDDING) however that's assuming every arrow lands. Just stay close and save your 4 and 1 for when they use their 4 and 2 to relocate themselves. Rapier (Easy/Medium): This is not that hard of a match up, but it can be an annoying one. The only reason this match up isn't the easiest is because of the riposte skill. The way to counter this is just attack them from behind when they are standing in the Riposte form. (Form shown on the right.) So long as you avoid the stun (which happens if you attack them in this form head on) you should win every trade. Dual Scythes (Medium): This match up is harder then Rapier but it isn't that tricky. The key is dodging the stun. If you dodge the stun, you will win every trade. Also keep in mind there is an animation for Dual Scythes 4. While their animation is playing, you can dodge the damage by using your 2 or 4 at the right time. In a 1v1, once you see the animation play, use your 4. They will not be able to move until their animation stops and you will have the perfect opportunity to deal your nice 16-20 damage on them. Tasty.... Katana (Medium): So...I would put this just above Dual Scythes because of the damage you are able to do over time as a Katana user. However the same thing applies..avoid the stun. Katana can be a little more punishing then any other kit we have discussed so far so be careful. If you try to fight a Katana at close range, they will always win. My tactic is to use Combo 1. What you do is you activate your 3, pop your 1, try to get a left click in there and just 2 out. Just wait on your cool downs and repeat and Bam! KO! Magic Lance (Hard): I rank this match up as one of the harder ones because of damage and counter play potential Magic Lance presents. If you are up against a good Magic Lance user then you will struggle..a lot. All I can say for this match up is try to win your trades. What it comes down to is how well you can kite and how well you can trade. Great Shield (Hard): I despise this match up, but it is not the hardest. If you get hit by the stun you've lost..lets say that. If you can avoid the stuns then your good as gold. To win this fight though your combos are going to have to change. Your initiation will stay the same, use your 3/1/ Left Click combo. What comes next and how to win this fight comes down to your ability as a player and how well you know your enemy. Your play style will revolve around how well you know the Great Shield animations. (I suggest learning the animations) If you see the Great Shield prepare to use its 1, 2 or 3, use your 2 to escape. If you see them jump into the air and use their 4, immediately counter with your 4. You will avoid heavy damage and do damage to them instead. All I can say..don't get stunned and kite kite kite. Great Sword (Extremely Hard): I HATE THIS MATCH UP! TO ALL THOSE WHO THINKS THIS CLASS IS BAD, YOU COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG! There is 0 way to out trade a good Great Sword Player...Zero. Once you go in, a good Great Sword will spin to do more damage to you. If you get hit by the stun, then you better prepare yourself for a 30-49 damage 4...Im not kidding. The only way to outplay is to wait on your cooldowns. Initiate using your 3, 1 and then use your 2. NEVER USE YOUR 4 TO DISENGAGE!! EVER! AND NEVER TRY TO LEFT CLICK THEM! There are some situations where you can Left click but generally don't. Save your 4 for when they waste an ult or if you can execute...all in all...good luck. Dual Daggers: This is a skill match up...may the better DD user win! ^-^ Wiki Page Author: xAzraille Roblox Username: Azraille Category:Weapons